beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: V-Force - Super Tournament Battle
Beyblade: V-Force - Super Tournament Battle (Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 2002 in Japan) is a Beyblade video game for the Nintendo Gamecube. It is an RPG-style Action game based on Beyblade: V-Force. In the game, the player creates their own Beyblader and Beyblade to fight in a Beyblade tournament. Gameplay In the game, the player has to earn four points faster than their opponent. The player earns 4 points (thus earning enough points to win the game) if they break their opponent's Bey to pieces using a powerful assault from their Bit-Beast (or by gradual damage by hitting the other Beyblade enough times). Players can gain points if the player makes the other Beyblade stop spinning or if the other player misses a launch, or by knocking out their opponent's Beyblade out of the stadium (winning two points). When launching a Beyblade, a "Launch Meter" is displayed and quickly fills itself up with a golden meter. The closer the golden meter is to its end when the player hits the launch button, the faster the Beyblade will spin (if the end of the meter is red, the Beyblade will spin at its full speed). If the player lets the meter turn black (by waiting too long for it to fill up before launching), the character misses their launch and the opponent wins a point. Players are also capable of releasing Bit-Beasts throughout the battles. The Bit-Beast assaults usually take a larger amount of energy from the adversary than the normal assaults do and this also boosts the speed of the spins. In order to be capable of releasing a Bit-Beast, the player has to earn "Legend Power" points simply by hitting other Beyblades repeatedly. Similarly, players can do a Bit-Beast launch with the earned Legend Power points, which will cause the Beyblade to not lose spin power over time, but attempting to do a Bit-Beast launch without enough Legend Power points will cause the character to miss their launch as well. There is also a level system for characters. Players can level up their custom characters by playing the tournament mode, and the more battles they win, the more experience they earn. If your character is at level 1 and an adversary is at level 2, the opponent's Beyblade will have more Hit Points than your Beyblade. Story In the game the player creates a blader and their own Beyblade and competes in a Beybalde tournament to become the best Blader. While Kai is the main character in the game with your Blader, Tyson and Ray are in supporting roles. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kenny *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Goki *Mariam *Ozuma *Dunga *Kane Yamashita *King *Daichi *Blader DJ Reception The game has received negative reviews. On IGN it received a score of 2.5 (out of 10). On GameRankings it received a 47% (9 reviews), and it received a score of 33% on Metacritic (9 reviews). However, fan reaction has been more positive. Gallery imagesu7.jpg|Front and Back cover. imagessd.jpg|A Player. imagessdfasd.jpg|Character select screen. imagesfafa.jpg|Gameplay. imagesafaf.jpg|4-Player battle. images.assajpg.jpg|A Beyblade being launched. imagessasad.jpg|Multi-player battle. imagesdDA.jpg|A Bit-Beast appearing. imagesad.jpg|A player vs. Max. Beyblade Vforce Super Tournament Battle FRENCH PAL COVER.jpg|Front and Back cover Europe Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: V Force Category:First Generation